


Full Disclosure

by serafina19



Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6025168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serafina19/pseuds/serafina19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night after realizing that he was Rebecca’s one-man clean-up crew, Greg goes to Heather’s place to watch Empire. Spoilers for “That Text was not Meant for Josh”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Disclosure

When he arrived at the street corner, Greg stopped walking. He knew he couldn’t turn around, Heather was expecting him, but the last thing he wanted was to have a chance of seeing Rebecca. Which was probable because she lived next door to his girlfriend.

Yeah, sometimes he really hated his life. But Greg knew he had to grow up and move forward, especially since he had done the mature thing last night and walked away before he let himself get hurt again. Granted, it still hurt like hell to walk away from her, but Rebecca had to figure out how to clean up her own messes. Plus, Greg couldn’t keep going out of his way to ruin his current relationship. For as different as Heather was, she was good for him and to her, he wasn’t a consolation prize.

That didn’t stop Greg from wanting to run, even after he knocked on Heather's door. But he held his ground, knowing that he was trying to, well, try in this relationship and he couldn’t chicken out over something that she didn’t even know about.

Then again, maybe that was the reason he should end this. It was probably a better idea to break up with Heather before she introduced him to _Empire._ He didn’t even know if he would like the show and Taraji, whoever that was, was Heather’s everything. He didn’t want to have a chance at ruining that for her too.

He closed his eyes, realizing that he was officially terrible at actually having a relationship with someone. No wonder the only friends he had were the people he had met in kindergarten.

“Dude,” he heard Heather say, not even realizing that she had opened the door.

After a quick shake of his head, Greg tried to look normal, which probably made it look worse. “Hey, sorry,” he blurted, trying not to completely screw up.

Still, Heather rolled her eyes, as she had called his name a few times, only to watch her boyfriend stare into space. “You coming in?” Tonight was his idea, after all.

“Yeah.”

"Cool," she said, leaving him at the door as she walked back towards her main room. "Usually you come through the back door." A more romantically-minded girl would assume that this development meant he was more serious about the relationship, but Heather knew the real reason.

"Well, I won't be doing that again." Greg said.

Heather had heard him scoff before he shrugged off his button-down shirt. “Uh huh,” she said slowly before picking up the remote. As she scrolled through her PVR recordings to find her recent recordings of _Empire._ , she said, “I guess that makes sense considering what happened with Rebecca last night."

"What?"

Right, she thought. He didn't know that she knew.

"I was out back, and considering Rebecca’s door was broken…” Her voice trailed as she noticed how many different expressions that Greg had managed over the last few moments. Technically, she had only heard a few moments of that conversation, but it was enough to establish that things between him and Rebecca weren’t great.

“Yeah,” she added, implying that she knew enough that she didn't want him to lie about it. Oddly enough, she had been looking forward to telling him the story of how that door got broken. Now, she was stifling laughter, as he took this admission in a very different direction.

Because to Greg, this was pretty much his worst nightmare. He knew that he was pushing his luck with Rebecca, and he had finally learned his mistake last night, but if Heather knew that he was there last night, how close he was to crossing a line with Rebecca, then how was he standing here right now?

It was probably to have this moment, right? To further embarrass him, call him a dumbass and then call things off? Wanting to forego the last two, Greg pointed his thumb over his shoulder, towards the door. "Should I go?"  
  
Except Heather shook her head. His reaction was understandable, but she knew Greg better than that. At least this time he actually asked what she wanted.

"Greg, I'm not an idiot," Heather deadpanned. "I know what I am, what this is."

Maybe they weren’t the typical definition of a rebound, but it wasn’t like Rebecca and Greg ever got closure for whatever happened between them. Combine their unresolved tension, Rebecca’s dramatic flair and Greg’s abandonment and commitment issues… it almost felt like a miracle he was here tonight.

But he was. That meant something, didn’t it? Even if he clearly had no intention of telling Heather the truth, that didn’t take away the fact that he still wanted to be in this relationship. He could have taken the second exit with Rebecca and ended things, but he didn’t.

That didn’t do much to reduce his confusion though, because even though Heather was quite possibly the most relaxed person he had ever met, he figured there was a line. “I’m not sure I understand what you’re saying. Do you _not_ want to break up?”

"Have I ever told you that I used to study psychology?"  Heather asked, watching as his face clinched a solid _no._ "Look, I forget whatever complex or condition it is, but I get why you're attracted to Rebecca. You’re also allowed to have female friends, even ones that you have a really unorthodox history with."

“But –”

Heather held her hand up to stop him from digging a bigger hole. “I like you, but it’s no secret that we’re both bad at relationships,” she said. Her track record wasn’t great and he was fantastic at finding non-existent problems. This one was a bit more real, but there were encouraging signs that it wasn’t impossible to overcome. “We worked past the first sign of your commitment problem. I like to think this one’s manageable too."

Okay, Greg thought. That was enough. The way Heather was sweeping what happened last night under the rug was blowing his mind. This moment felt too much like standing in front of his mother, realizing that he was the root of the problem in their relationship. Except this time, instead of making up for the past, he had a chance to prevent future pain.

So he asked, "Are you sure that you _want_ to work through this? I think you can tell by now that I'm not exactly a model boyfriend." He didn’t like asking the question, as he liked Heather, but if there was a chance to get out of this without hurting her, that was his preference.

"I know. I like that about you.” In fact, that kept things interesting. The person who did things by the book probably would have bored her to tears by now.

Although, Heather knew she had to make something clear. “But here’s the thing. If you want to jump ship... ever... tell me."

While Heather didn't hear what exactly caused the shift in Greg's tone with Rebecca last night, it didn’t change the fact that his relationship with Rebecca was probably still without closure. But if anything notable had happened, Greg would have told her by now, so that meant that he was trying to move on.

For their relationship, that was good, because Heather really liked him. But she wasn’t naïve, she knew that those feelings wouldn’t go away easily, and if they didn’t, she didn't want to be the reason they could have avoided a bad break-up. After all, she wasn't made of stone.

"I can handle the truth, so don't blindside me,” she said, hating that it brought out a bit of vulnerability in her.

Greg noticed it too, as it wasn’t as subtle as usual. That made him realize that he had to take her words seriously. "Then I have something to tell you. You know how I said I wanted space? How I ended doing up a one-eighty in a day?"  
  
That got Heather to laugh. "Hector accidentally told me about the blonde chick, said it made you realize what you had, hence the book." It was this moment that she noticed that he was actually carrying the book in his hand. Despite her best efforts, she grinned before looking back up at him. "Anything else?"

"No," Greg replied, although he was really tempted to call Hector to give him a piece of his mind.

"Alright, then we're good." Heather turned her head back towards the television and clicked on the first recording. "Which is good, because the popcorn has been ready since you knocked on the door and I don't think I can wait for my dose of _Empire_ for much longer."

"I'll get the popcorn," he said, watching her collapse on the couch. He dropped off the book on her kitchen counter before taking the popcorn out of the the microwave, forgoing the bowls because he knew that she hated doing dishes.

When he got to the couch, Heather took the bag, mumbling that he would have to figure out the show’s brilliance on his own before tossing a few kernels in her mouth. Yet, after he sat down, Greg found another meaning for her words. As Heather leaned against him, he wrapped his arm around her, his previous worries fading away because he was starting to realize just how lucky he really was.

Then something else she had said hit home. He understood how she figured what this relationship was, but the longer the idea lingered, the sicker it made him. It was a different context, but initially, she was there when he needed someone to support him on how bad he thought his mother was. Then they practically stumbled in a relationship, despite all the revolving issues in his life.

They were different, but they bonded over some of the same crazy stuff. More importantly, she didn’t take his bullshit, and within reason, she wouldn’t let him give up on this relationship so easily. She just forgave him for his mistakes, and wanted to handle things maturely and make things work. 

He opened his mouth, wanting to tell Heather that she wasn’t a rebound, a replacement for someone else, or any of the words that she refused to say, but he knew that she wouldn’t believe him. Not that he blamed her, as on paper, the evidence was there.

However, he kept those words unsaid and turned his attention to the screen, intent on letting his future actions show her that he was committed to this relationship... and not just to a book about committing to relationships. Because for someone who didn’t care about many things, Heather had put a lot of effort in trusting him, so Greg knew that it was up to him to ensure her efforts weren’t in vain.

 

**~End~**

**Author's Note:**

> So I realize the majority of the Crazy Ex-Girlfriend fandom is Rebecca/Greg, but I have to admit, I think Heather is good for Greg in the short-term, and I couldn’t ignore this idea. However, upon finishing this, I re-watched the episode and realized it wasn’t likely that Heather heard anything, but knowing her character, I have this feeling that she found a way to hear at least part of that conversation.


End file.
